


The Other Evening

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Cute Ending, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 17:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19675588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS micro. It was the usual evening. The Sewer King viewed his children returning from picking pockets.





	The Other Evening

I never created Batman TAS.

It was the usual evening. The Sewer King viewed his children returning from picking pockets. His eyes remained on them while they placed various valuables on the floor. The valuables looked similar. He frowned and approached six pet alligators.   
The happy Sewer King viewed a light green alligator. Something different. 

THE END


End file.
